Canada
Canada Website: https://sites.google.com/view/canadianwebsite Canada is a large nation located primarily in what is real world Canada. Founded with the intent on embodying Canadian virtues, Canada places emphasis on consideration and compassion for not only all of the people in its nation but as well as those who are not part of Canada. Canada is adamant about protecting its members' individuality, property, and freedom. The majority of Canada's population is not concentrated in any single town, rather it is well dispersed throughout the lands. Canada is focused on maintaining good relationships with all other nations all while maintaining an assertive stance against any wrongdoing towards its citizens brought upon by other nations. As of November 14th, Canada has been able to relatively maintain being the biggest and most populated nation on EarthMC History The Era Of The Sapling - April The story of Canada starts with the town of Newfoundland, created by mrclucky123 April 29 after difficulties creating a jungle town and being unable to join a bigger nation. This new (soon to be) Canadian town would set a relatively maintained tradition for towns in Canada to be named after their approximate real-world regions/cities. mrclucky123 quickly saved up enough money to form the nation of Canada, where not long after that, the first town to join Canada would be Anticosti on April 30. The Era Of The Rooster - May Under mrclucky123's leadership, he adamantly pursued diplomatic relations with numerous nations around the world, with a focus on North America. Reaching out to other small nations, this would help bring rise to an alliance with Red Sun, Cascadia, and UnitedStates. This special alliance would later be known as NATO, UNNA, and eventually, UNNW, until its collapse at the beginning of October. Canada actively tried to stay out of conflict while maintaining involvement on the world stage in its early days. Though conflict would be unavoidable during the conflicts that arose with Praxis. Canada and specifically Newfoundland found itself damaged heavily after user TowerDefense detonated TNT around the town all while placing quite a bit of water. After the damage was repaired, a follow-up attack occurred with an enormous cobblestone tower being created. Canadian leadership would later deflate the situation by reaching out to the individuals who attacked them with the intent of forming a friendship rather than maintaining a mutual hatred. This interaction proved successful and Canada would find itself in a situation of relative peace. Within this era, the towns of Nathadison 5/7, Nunavut 5/19, Gaspe 5/20, Detorit_City 5/24, and Nova_Lisboa 5/26 would join Canada in that respected order. The Era Of The Rose - June The Era Of The Rose was a fragile time for Canada. Though Canada's most peaceful era, it was also an era Canada experienced the greatest loss. mrclucky123 would shortly find his leadership difficult to maintain as technical issues limited his ability to interact with Canada more and more over the month. This had unfortunate consequences for not only did it limit Canadian growth, but it also greatly diminished its community. Throughout almost the entirety of this era, only three more cities would be included under mrclucky123’s leadership, being PEI 6/6, Saskatchewan 6/16, Perce 6/22, respectively. Two of which would be only two of three Canadian cities that would remain active after this era, the other being Anticosti. Throughout most of this era, the majority of Canadians dedicated most of their time to construction projects. Canada created the server's first functioning casino, took part in creating a trans-North American highway system, fixing previously griefed and damaged Canadian land, and focused on collecting resources. Recognizing the difficulties that were being induced due to his absence, Mrclucky123 would eventually step down from the leadership position and granted to Dayzle of Anticosti on June 25th. Mrclucky123 would not be seen again until September 24th, 2017. Immediately into Dayzle’s leadership he would reach out to new players and create stronger relationships with those who had remained. From July 25 to July 31, four more towns would join Canada: Acadie (Now Acadia) 6/26, Winnipeg 6/26, Quebec 6/26, Montréal 6/28, and Hudson-Bay 2/30. All of these cities (excluding Montréal which would be erased by a server-wide rollback) would go on to become major political, construction oriented, and economic centers in Canada. With new committed citizens that all specialized in contributing something unique and engaging to the nation, Canada would find itself in a prime situation for rapid expansion. The Era Of The Sun - July The era started off with Dayzle completely restructuring the Canadian economy, community building, and slowly introducing diplomatic processes. Dayzle implemented what would be later known as a "giving economy,” which essentially intertwines libertarian and socialist economic values. Where instead of focusing on creating markets to sell things, the government and subsequently numerous towns engage in a voluntary resource exchange program. This program was extremely successful at developing new towns that were hungry for resources. Rather than force towns into any form of debt, they would be given the opportunity to ask for resources that they needed from anyone in the community who was willing to share extra, with the whole intent that one day they would be able to get back to the economy by doing the same. Rather than focus on the accumulation of wealth, towns focused on providing resources to towns in need. Canada still creates markets and does have capitalistic ventures, within the nation the giving economy is the primary means of exchanging goods though. From there, the Canadian discord would go on to become the lifeblood of the community. Once the discord embraced "voice chat” services offered on the platform at the very end of July, thanks in part to the original citizens of Hudson-Bay, communication, and coordination within the nation excelled in efficiency throughout June. This ultimately developed a sense of community where active members all became actively invested in the success of Canada and each other. Large voice chats that ultimately resulted in this utilization, created large philosophical discussions over the goals and purposes of Canada. What would take form is a regionalistic perspective with a focus on developing Canada itself. Finally, within the context of changes, Dayzle would also implement democratic voting where people within the nation all would vote on matters impacting it. This most frequently occurring within the context of allying with foreign nations. It would slowly expand to domestic issues and later in the context of elected positions in the government itself. With the giving economy, democracy, and the discord system enabling highly effective communication and cooperation, the community not only grew in size but also in dedication. Canada would go from just 25 people at the start of the month, to over 100 people by the end. With all of the community building and economic and political reform, Canada started to face more challenges abroad. With the return of GardenCharlie, the nation of “UnitedStates" would rival Canada when it came to influence over North American regionalist dominance. Canada and UnitedStates were almost exact opposites. Canada valued democracy and it's giving economy where UnitedStates valued authoritarianism and “capitalism.” Ideological differences it would cause tension between an alliance forming between the nations, which never occurred. Canada would also find itself in an awkward situation being one of the four biggest nations by the end of the month, not part of the special alliance that was shared between the other three biggest nations, PWW, Jing, and Sweden. Because of this, Canada becomes extremely isolationist and defensive. Focusing on trying to establish time is all towns within the region of Canada and in some contexts even buying their freedom from PWW. Due to strong feelings towards the notion of having to buy people's freedom, the community of Canada would go on to take a strong stance towards letting people ultimately make choices they wanted with their towns. Issues that involved immediate conflict were few in number is, but often dramatic. Early in Dayzle's leadership a huge nine-day rollback would not only kick Dayzle out of power, but also would go on to remove multiple towns and their claims from within Canada. The town of Hartford that would later become the nation of Connecticut, would become a significant Geopolitical partner, though not without complication. After border arrangements were settled, a rogue member from Connecticut would go on to cause massive forest fires in Canada, complicating the relationship. This event would go on to be known as the "Bob Wars," named after the individual's username that would subsequently cause a large amount of damage in Canada during July 7, 2017. The biggest most dramatic event to occur during this era was "The Great Canadian Gold Theft" where the Canadian town of Lumi, located in Antarctica, would have upwards to 1900 gold ingots stolen from within a hidden vault. This also occurred on July 7, 2017. The perms in the town were made so that individuals could contribute to a secret vault that was being constructed in the town. Members of the theft would find this out somehow and steal an enormous amount of resources in the timeframe of just an hour. This, along with other resources the community had bundled up. After close to a month of investigation, it would later be found out that user "LionOrion0507" of Jing was responsible for the theft. The full amount would be finally returned on November 4, 2017. Also during this era, conflicts with Carlym and later the AlaskanEmpire would start. After an attack on Kingston by members of the town Carlym, on behalf of Ireland, major conflicts would start to occur between the two communities starting by the end of the month, and later be escalating. Finally, the religion of Shovelism took root in Canada in response to foreign nations constantly trying to convert people within the nation to real-world religions. Due to the diverse community within Canada, a mock religion was formed in response to the desire to have some sort of religion within the nation. Towns that would be added to Canada in the order which they joined are as follows: Iqaluit 7/2, Lumi 7/3, Trikru 7/5, GreatBearLake 7/5, Fort-McMurray 7/6, Kingston 7/7, Valyria 7/10, Levis 7/11, TheLoneBlockbuster 7/14, (Cartwright) Labrador 7/15, Portland 7/21, Apollo 7/22, Athabasca 7/22, Klondike 7/22, Yellowknife 7/23, KillerVille 7/23, Jasper 7/24, FrostFang 7/24, TuneSquad 7/27, Chichagof 7/27, Windsor 7/28, and Manitoba 7/29. The Era Of The Supernova - August The era of the Supernova would be shaped Canada into becoming not only a world power but the biggest nation on the server both in terms of towns and population. PWW having been disbanded on July 29th put Canada in a prime opportunity to grow rapidly towards the beginning of August. With there being no longer any major threat to Canadian stability, outside of run-ins with Carlym, Canada I was finally in a situation where its government could transform and be more reflective towards developing infrastructure and towns within Canadian lands. PWW and other international nations no longer threatened Canadian sovereignty over its land. Dayzle went ahead and started mapping out a complete reformation of the government to create the Federal Republic that is completely democratic, with multiple checks and balances embedded into this new government. This brought rise to the city of Kanata, which would serve as the Canadian capital at the end of the month. Trion, Saari, Frontier, Minivitown (DayzleVille), Megaopolis, Baffin, Fort-Lawrence, Yakutsk, TuneSquad, Igloolik, Graham-Island (Graham), Seaforth, Bylot, Whitewood, Kanata, NewVenice, Chicago, HBC, GreenLands, and Yamuka joined the nation over the course of this month. Kanata was marked as the new capital, and being the patriotic folk they were, made their claims into the shape of the maple leaf. The proposed Canada-PI Unification act, a trick set by Framotosh (leader of Prestige Imperium or PI) Fails on August 17th, 2017... Canada became a democracy after a light decision and vote from the people. The Era Of The Phantom - September The Era Of The Phantom was a crucial time in Canada's history. Dayzle Retired from his supreme decision-making spot as Honeyah, retiring to the rank of "former leader", a rank shared only between clucky and he at the time. Karakorum, Gagetown September 30th would be a day that would live in infamy Multiple Canadian citizens had made the decision to leave Canada as they were free to do so. Some of these people include XKillerBuilderX, U238, DaddyPotatoChip, DDime, and _TheBear1234_. These Canadian citizens left Canada as they believed they could form the nation of New Zealand with their own separate ideals and policies. These citizens planned to leave on September 30th, which would also be the day a server wide war was scheduled to occur. On September 30th one of the founding members of New Zealand, U238, decided to steal approximately 2000 gold from Canada. This would greatly influence Canada and New Zealand's relations going forward. As previously stated, a war was to occur on the 30th with the prize being a never-seen-before ax of unspeakable power. The self-declared winner of this war was PI, yet many claimed it was all a scam not only because PI was sprinkled with people of power in the server but also because they greatly hurt their relationship with Canada to obtain the victory in the coming month. Canada and Prestige Imperium were previously the greatest of allies (with the exception of Guardedcharlie and duplication glitches) until this conflict. It caused such a divide in opinions that one might believe the two nations could never show respect toward each other ever again. The Era Of The Lone Wolf - October This era would start off with the independent betrayal by two of the few of Canada's closest allies. Prestige Imperium stormed the Canadian capital on war day, this despite Canada taking a stance of neutrality, while the capital was under-defended and still being constructed. This greatly damaged relations between two of the biggest nations on the server. Second material was by New-Zealand-Empire whose leadership stole over 2,000 gold ingots, 200 iron ingots, 200 diamonds, and 900 emeralds. User U238 took advantage of the fact that the leader of Canada, RlZ58, considered him to be a close friend and had him on his friends' list. U238 apathetically and selfishly stole the wealth in order to "Spice things up." Many Canadian Cities have grown a lot during this time, most notable are Kingston, Perce, Nova Scotia (Formerly Acadia and Acadie), and Megaopolis. The City of Graham made its own Micro State with the intents of spreading the Spaghetti Catholic Religion. Kanata has been greatly improved during this period. October also saw the return of one of her founding fathers, Mrclucky_123 (New Rumour says this Mrclucky was not the original and was only an alt of JamessV). While he did return in late September, he was merely standing back whilst all havoc broke out on the server with the coming war. Once the war was over with, Mrclucky "Clucky" _123 saw that the town of Victoria, strategically placed on Vancouver Island, was made. With the effort of JamessV, Phoenix's spoils were safely transported to the new town and sealed before any 'U2' situations could be made (not like there was that much, considering Phoenix itself had been in decline for the past two months). Here Clucky would be welcomed back into the very nation he formed. On October 21st Hoyaneh RlZ58 gave Chief Daved_Crocket permission to go forth with his plans of making a United Coalition where he strives to have a chat where all of the nation leaders can talk about events and problems on the server October 29th Canada passed a new act through the people that allowed officials to remove anyone no longer a citizen from the Discord. This sparked controversy, and it proved to not have much of an effect overall, but with the foreigners gone, Canadians could truly express their wishes and beliefs without propaganda and paparazzi. The Era of the Diamond - November On the first of November, the town of America would join Canada in an attempt to re-vitalize PI. In the next 2 days, Juahana and Yorktown would also leave PI and join Canada. America and Yorktown get attacked by GUI66 on November 9, 2017. While not directly affected by the October War, Canada and its citizens were instrumental in the diplomatic side of that conflict, negotiating a treaty signed by many major powers of the server, including CCCP. While CCCP would later break this treaty, it nonetheless showed that Diplomacy is a viable means of conflict resolution and international understanding on this server. Yorktown declares war on Catalonia first battle of The Catalonian-Yorktown War was fought on November 10, 2017. Michigan joins the Catalonian-Yorktown war, November 11, 2017. The Era of the Manuscript - December Brendan1903 gets elected as the leader of Canada. The Catalonia-Yorktown war ends with GUI66 getting permanently banned for duplication of items. Some Canadians start breaking into parties and people who have been in the nation for a while are scared of Canada breaking up do to parties. Right now in Canada there are five parties, concerns have been voiced over whether or not this will divide Canada. During the Manuscript Era, the town of Perce, left and formed the "American Empire" thus sparking a borderline civil war, nothing much happened during this "civil war' it was mainly arguments about how the elections should happen and the turn out of the elections. Perce came back due to Canadian debates and election time coming up and Perce wanted to change so they had to re-enter the nation to cause the change they wanted. The debts owed by the government, to foreign nations, to internal towns, were all paid off, bringing about a surplus of gold, rather than the economic deficit. During the early Era of the Manuscript, Texas, to Greenland, the vast majority of North America, Key Parts of Africa, and large portions of Mongolia (Karakorum and Jauhana) were conquered by Canada. The Main Focus of the Brendan1903's administration, was internal stability, diplomatic negotiations (The Foreign Policy used by this administration was that of diplomatic honor, in which, the nation would attempt to be neutral, by establishing good relations with all nations. A key part of this administration was knowing what others wanted, (other nations) and that of either taking it from them or providing it to them, to subsequently put pressure on Nations to end up getting the goals of Canada accomplished. Personal friendships, often formed between Brendan1903 and foreign leaders, as a result of Common Interest, listening and respecting the others opinions, (as Canada has often been criticised as coming across as condescending) Brendan1903 attempted to avoid that to all extents possible. This situation ended up leading to the end of the Civil War, close Russian, Spanish and German Relations, that even still last to this day. By being able to respect your foreign counterparts, you will be able to achieve any goal, honesty, kindness, word mapping (knowing when to say certain points in a conversation) will all lead to your success. Never lie to anyone, regardless of the circumstances, I'll admit I have lied, and it is highly regrettable, in the end always be truthful, and open to those who hate you and love you. If you lie to get your goals done, then there is no point in doing so, however, if you tell the truth, and respect everyone, to the best of your ability, there will be nothing that can stop you in the world. The Martial Policy adopted by the December administration was that of the pen first, and the sword Last, diplomacy and negotiations would be attempted first and second, when that fails all-out destruction and war would proceed. Examples of this were during the Catalonia War, in which Canada offered them peace, and then a peace deal that would benefit Canada, but no destruction to Catalonia, they had refused, in which Canada launched a full-scale invasion of the town, with over 25 People, and 10 Allied Troops. During the Confusion this led to an accidental invasion of Ireland and Madrid, using the diplomatic negotiations, peace was attained within 48 hours of the issue. People have often criticized Brendan1903 for being rude, aggressive and such, but in fact, this is rather his "bluntness" just saying what he feels, if he has something to say, it would often be said. Often times, he would attempt to help people by telling them the things he disagrees with, and what he thinks of it, issues arose with certain players, even after he was retired, as a result of this, they tended to interpret it as being a "dick" only after a genuine conversation and mutual understanding, did this conflict come to an end. The Hoyenah of the Canadian December administration always attempted to listen to the needs of all'' people, even if Brendan1903 disagreed with what someone wanted to be stated in the government chats, he would provide a message and relay the information requested, and start a meeting on it if requested. This was to try and fill the purpose of government, and that is to represent the people and protect them, along with being their voice. Rather than the people serving the government. Regardless of what you think of an Idea, you should always listen to it, find a middle ground, and then state your disagreements, IE : A citizen proposes a mass railway system, you say "that's a good idea overall, but an issue I can see with it is the wilderness that it would have to traverse through, assuming you want to transport goods and animals across the nation, we could perhaps set up a canal system, or an underground railway, contributing to the same purpose." Regardless of the rest of the conversation, whatever the citizen tells you to say to the government, you submit it word for word, and state that that's what a citizen wants us to do. The Era of TNT - January Doctorwhoknows is elected the leader of Canada. The Missouri-Columbia canal is completed, along with several smaller canals The era starts with many conflicts, with several towns deciding to leave the nation only to later rejoin. Tensions with Spain and Russia also rise, with the development of "nukes", TNT cannons that are capable of causing mass destruction from hundreds of blocks away. It was also revealed during this time by a few of the Canadian government officials and the cooperation of JamessV that the Mrclucky_123 that had been with them for the past three months was not actually Clucky, but instead an alternate account of James'. Being forced to explain his deception to the public, JamessV then arranged for the actual Mrclucky123 (Note: The true Clucky never had an underscore) to stay in the discord, where he remains as of February 26, 2018. The Era of The Rocket - February David_Crocket Becomes Hoyenah of Canada. February started with a shaky beginning, having many towns leave, a population decrease due to the Server Purge, conflicts with Spain, and occasional internal strife. During the Server Purge many towns and inactive players were removed from the server. This resulted in mass amounts of claiming. One of the regions Canada went to claim was the Caribbean, more specifically Hispaniola and Jamaica. However, Spain also intends on claiming Hispaniola and Jamaica. Naturally, a conflict ensued in the Caribbean. Outposts were scattered over Hispaniola, Jamaica, and parts of Cuba. Treaties and agreements were proposed by both Spain and Canada but a resolution could not be made. The countries remained in a stalemate until later in the month the Spanish government voted against previous votes to remove the outposts and come to an agreement. Canada would receive Hispaniola and Jamaica, while Spain would receive Cuba and Puerto Rico. This solution would be a step in the right direction for the two countries having positive relations once again. February also saw the institution of the Canadian Maple Leaf Day, a holiday on the second Friday of every month created in an effort to conserve the beautiful Canadian landscape. Though the holiday's success was questioned and met with much resistance, some participated. ??? - March Canadian and Spain tensions increase with Canada having a town in Mexico. Alaska and Canada have a stronger relationship because Canada and Alaska share an even more bonding hatred for Spain. As of 24th March, tensions lowered because both nations allied and coalition in World War Lag, Spain allowing Canada to siege the North African coasts. Both nations hope to solve it all, and especially Spain with its new and more chill leader NSaurio is trying to win Canada's trust back. The Era of the Depression - April David Crocket got elected again as Hoyeneh David Crocket became inactive for most of his term in April and the government went stagnate. Lanatu declares war on Canada, Canada decides to stay neutral until further notice The Era of the Snow - May Freshman97 became the new Hoyeneh of Canada. Tensions with SPQR increases as they want to claim a big chunk out of Canada. Tensions with Spain increase as Canada wants Jamaica back so Canada puts a pressure town in the Iberian Peninsula called 'Castillo'. Multiple Spanish attacks on Canada by a person called jAnglada. Yorktown and Castillo were griefed by a player named Pondozen. 5/25/2018 land agreement between Canada and SPQR is signed. = Canadian Religions Shovelism Spaghettocatholicism OOFism OOFism was founded in mid-october 2017 by JamessV when he stumbled upon his defaced temple. The Spaghettocatholics and the Catholics (Of which James was one) had had a bit of a disagreement, because, for one of the first times in its history, Spaghettocatholicism split. This was no Catholic Vs. Protestant split, no, it was more just James didn't appreciate that he was worshipping a red-sauced pile of pasta. So the fumble occurred, the hate crime was posted outside the church door in Victoria, and the prophet OOF_Almighty spoke his first words of the new religion: "O O F ! ! !" The religion was born and its followers pledged their allegiance to their gods of OOF and Kek. The religion has not officially spread farther than Vancouver Island as far as 10/30/17. While there is a follower in Fort_Salt_Lake, and a follower in Perce, their whole towns have yet to convert. '''Buddhism' The religion was founded in Tibet and was shared and is a religion in some quiet people in Canada and around the EMC world. One of the followers from Canada is ethers12, one of the elder Buddha's on EMC. Canadian Llamaism Canadian Llamaism was (re)founded on the 2nd of May 2018. The Pope was or still is Doodledud(i say was or still because I don't know where he went and what the hell happened to him. His last location was the LlamaChapel (Also known as the church of time), discovered this by looking on the dynmap that the chapel was exploded meaning Doodledud and has a former family may be dead. Unified Llamaism The main Llamaist religion worships Llamas and has the pope of LlamaismCategory:Nations